The Bet Is On
by Sango Tsubasa
Summary: Brave complains about Crow's disapproval of his personal body choices. Then when things get hot and heavy they make a bet. trickstarshipping nsfw


"…don't touch them!"

Crow snickered again and reached for Brave's chest, but an angry hand swatted him away.

"It's your fault I got them removed! You owe me now."

"Owe you? You got your fucking nipples pierced! What was I supposed to do about it?!"

"You were supposed to think it was sexy."

"Well it's not, it's gross."

"Which is why I got them removed."

"No, you got them removed because I refused to have sex with you until you did."

"Which is why this is all your fault and- IF YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN-!"

Crow just smirked evilly. It was fun punishing Brave for acting on an impulse like that.

Nipple rings. Seriously.

Suddenly Brave's hand moves to Crow's ear, and for a second Crow thinks he's going to yank on his earring, but Brave just plays with it.

"You drive me crazy sometimes, you know that Crow?" he sighs.

"I could say the same thing about you," Crow replies, but instead of snapping back at him he's blushing slightly at the affection.

"You shouldn't go piercing places without telling me first," Crow pouts at him.

"It's my body though," Brave pouts back at him.

"Yes but I use your body for sexual pleasure so it's technically your body is mine too~" Crow tip toes his fingers up Brave's arm.

"Well, what if I say the same about you, huh?" Brave says, taking Crow's other ear and tugging on them both gently, "I use your body for sexual pleasure too. What if I think nipple rings are hot and I want you to get your's pierced?"

Crow winces and puts his hands over both his nipples.

"Ow…" Crow moans, just thinking about it. Brave takes his hands off Crow's ears. As soon as Crow pulls his hands away he latches on to both of Crow nipples and pinches them hard with an evil smirk of revenge.

Crow yelps and jumps back.

"Argh! What the hell, Brave?!" Crow snaps, rubbing his chest. His face flushes as he feels a weird tingle.

"Actually this feels kinda good…" Crow murmurs, continuing to rub.

"Hey hey hey, let me get in on this~" Brave smirks, replacing Crow's hands. Crow makes a sharp sound and trembles.

Brave pulls off Crow's shirt to get some skin on skin action, causing Crow to make another loud and strange noise.

Brave brings his face to Crow's to claim his lips, and Crow buries his hands in Brave's red hair.

"Rule one, touch my chest and we're done," Brave mutters through kisses, lowering Crow onto his bed.

"Rule two, all foreplay is done with your tongue," Crow mutters back.

"Okay," Brave grins, and he begins to kiss and lick down Crow's neck, "Rule three, you must be touching yourself at all times."

"Fine, rule four, whoever comes first is a slave to the other tomorrow."

"Agreed. Let's begin~" The two quickly undress, but Brave leaves his shirt on because his chest is covered in gauze.

Brave starts by licking and biting Crow's ear, even tugging on his earring. Crow runs his hands down his own chest and begins fingering his nipples again, moaning gently. Brave works his mouth down Crow's cheek and makes his way back to his lips. He probes his way into Crow's mouth, shifting his body so that he's right between Crow's legs. As he trail down Crow's neck, Crow moves his hands down to start stroking himself.

Brave takes this opportunity to move his mouth to Crow's right nipple. He flicks his tongue over it, making Crow moan sharply. Brave swirls his tongue around the scorching flesh and then sucks on it. Crow shivers and shutters. Goosebumps start shivering over his body.

"Mmmm… Brave~" Crow moans, beginning to finger himself. Brave moves his mouth to Crow's other nipple.

"A-ah…!" Crow hisses, his face flushing, "I wish you had two mouths." Brave snorts into Crow's chest, causing Crow to screech with a laugh at the tickly, tingly feeling.

"Nice one," Brave smirks, sitting up.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Crow pouts.

"Lube, duh," Brave replies, leaning over to rummage in his dresser for a bottle.

"This is all you, buddy," Brave says, handing him the bottle.

"I'm not allowed to stop touching myself," Crow replies.

"You can take a break to lube yourself," Brave tells him, "And I'm going to enjoy the show."

Crow rolls his eyes but smirks. His whole body is tingling, like static. Brave was amazing.

He flips open the bottle and squirts some of the contents onto his hands. Then, with another smirk, he grabs hold of Brave's half erect cock and strokes it hard.

"H-Hey!" Brave gasps, cringing slightly at the shocks of pleasure, "That's not fair!"

"Nothing in the rules against it~" Crow sings, rubbing his thumb over Brave's swollen tip.

"You little fucker," Brave snorts, "Hurry and take care of yourself or I'm going in without you stretching first."

"Rude," Crow huffs, and before he releases Brave, he briefly runs his hands over Brave's balls, causing Brave to moan, a trickle of pre-cum inadvertently squirting from him.

"Damn you, Crow," Brave groans, putting his hand over his cock to calm himself down as Crow smirks.

"You'd better lick that up," Crow says slyly and seductively.

"No way," Brave snorts.

"Do it," Crow commands.

"I'm not putting my own sperm in my mouth, Crow. That's disgusting."

"You are no fun." Crow reaches down and wipes it up with his already wet hands. Then he reaches down even further to start probing his entrance and stretching himself.

"Keeping licking then. That's the rule."

"I wanna watch you first," Brave replies, a sudden hungry look on his face.

"You're an animal," Crow smirks, "But I like that." He grunts as he slips a finger inside himself, working it in and out until it stops hurting and feels comfortable. He slides another finger in and has to lay back, biting his lip and starting to sweat. Brave licks his lips, unconsciously stroking himself. If this kept up he'd be Crow's slave tomorrow. And he wanted desperately to see Crow in that maid outfit he secretly bought.

When Crow shudders and gasps after inserting a third finger, Brave bends down and tongues Crow's nipples again.

"Oh god…" Crow shudders, unable to keep quiet. Brave smirks and bites down on one.

"A-AH!" Crow moans loudly, his hands leaving his stretched entrance and clutching the sheets.

"Keep touching yourself, Blackbird," Brave commands in a deep voice. Crow groans and starts fingering his balls. Brave had better hurry up and stick it in or Crow was going to lose it. And he had big plans for Brave tomorrow once he won.

It wasn't long before Brave finally gave in and took hold of Crow's waist.

"Prepare your anus~" Brave says as he positions himself.

"You totally did not just say that," Crow sighs. But a second later he forgot all about it as Brave's thick head pushed its way inside him.

"Touch yourself," Brave reminds him, and Crow shakily brings one hand to his chest and the other to his painfully hard erection.

"Ahh fuck~" Crow hisses, arching his back as Brave pushes all the way in, grunting.

"God your ass is tight," Brave groans, and he squeezes Crow's cheeks, digging his nails in. Crow squeals slightly and arches up, hissing as Brave slips out of him. But then he moans as Brave quickly reenters. It's becoming extremely difficult to keep touching himself. Brave continued thrusting in and out, watching Crow moan and squirm and play with himself. He feels himself growing closer to his release, but he was determined to break Crow first. And he knew just how to do it.

Brave bent over to growl in Crow's ear. He let out a string of Nordic says, causing Crow to start shivering.

"That is so not fair!" Crow hisses, his face flushing deeply. He was starting to physically ache from holding himself back.

"Come on, Crow the Bullet. I know you're just waiting to pull the trigger~" Brave whispers in his native language.

"F-Fuck…!" Crow gasps, biting his lip hard. He was getting desperate. Fine, if Brave was going to play dirty, then so was he.

"OH BRAVE~" Crow moaned at the top of his lungs, drowning out the foreign language in his ear. He continued to moan and scream Brave's name, arching his hips and slapping his ass against Brave abdomen. Brave was all the way in, and he was close to that special spot.

"No, Crow, stop…!" Brave pleads, but Crow can't hear him. Brave is biting his own lip, not even thrusting anymore, though Crow was managing to keep that up for them. He was going to lose it. He quickly moved his head over and bit Crow's neck incredibly hard. But that actually lost some of Crow's arousal as he suddenly cried out in pain.

"Ow! What the fuck, Brave?!" Crow hisses, but he suddenly feels a weird pressure in his abdomen. Brave is panting against his neck, and he feels him give a little shake and sob.

"You… won…" Brave pants, shivering, "Oh god… that was intense…." Tears are dripping down his cheeks.

"So intense you had to bite a chunk out of my neck?" Crow scoffs.

"S-Sorry," Brave pants.

"It's fine, just help me finish," Crow says. When Brave regains himself, he sits back up and takes Crow's waist again. He continues thrusting, little ripples of pleasure still shivering through him. He starts murmuring in Nordic again, and Crow is now jerking off shamelessly, not holding back now that he's already won. He's able to keep it up until Brave finally hits his spot. Crow let's out a scream of pleasure and releases a ribbon of cum that shoots into the air and falls back down to splatter on his chest. Crow shakes and also ends up sobbing softly as the intense wave rattles his body.

Finally, when Crow seems to calm down, Brave pulls out -causing Crow to groan- and bends down to lick up the mess on Crow's chest.

"Sure, THAT you'll lap up," Crow teases him, stroking his hair. Brave grins at him and then forces his mouth on Crow's.

"MMMMPH!" Crow protests, trying to push Brave's face away. Brave bites Crow's lip.

"Now you get why that's disgusting, right?" Brave asks as Crow splutters and spits.

"You are really something else, Brave," Crow sighs, pulling Brave to his chest since he couldn't lay on Brave's.

"So what are you going to make me do tomorrow?" Brave asks as Crow strokes his hair tenderly.

"You know that pink dress Aki left here?" Crow asks with a nasty smile on his face.

"No."

"Yes."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

Crow kisses the top of his head.

"Princess Brave."


End file.
